


Vibing Memory

by Lia483



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Family of Rogues, F/M, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Protective Cisco Ramon, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Cisco Ramon non aveva mai detto quante volte gli era capitato di sondare qualcuno per sbaglio, prima di prendere il controllo dei propri poteri. Quante volte gli era capitato di vedere ricordi, momenti futuri di poca importanza, pensieri ed emozioni delle persone che scontrava per strada o degli amici che gli tiravano una pacca sulla spalla o che lo abbracciavano.





	

Cisco Ramon non aveva mai detto quante volte gli era capitato di sondare qualcuno per sbaglio, prima di prendere il controllo dei propri poteri. Quante volte gli era capitato di vedere ricordi, momenti futuri di poca importanza, pensieri ed emozioni delle persone che scontrava per strada o degli amici che gli tiravano una pacca sulla spalla o che lo abbracciavano.  
Era stato stressante, difficile per lui, ancora di più con le persone che conosceva. Non gli piaceva invadere la privacy, sapere cose che nessuno aveva voluto dirgli, sapere le novità ancora prima che fossero annunciate.  
Però alla fine, erano cose che aveva sempre eliminato dalla propria mente, a parte qualcuno.  
Tra quelli che non era riuscito a dimenticare, c'era la volta in cui aveva sondato Lisa Snart, subito dopo averla salvata dalla bomba al collo.  
Non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno.  
Avevano sentito attraverso gli auricolari di Flash il momento in cui Leonard Snart aveva sparato a Lewis, uccidendolo, e le parole che si erano scambiati lui e Flash.  
Lisa aveva sussultato sulla sedia al colpo e dopo qualche secondo, aveva abbracciato Cisco, ancora vicino a lei con la pistola pressurizzata in mano.  
L'arma era caduta a terra, prima di stringerle le braccia intorno, mentre Caitlin lasciava la stanza continuando a parlare con Barry, per lasciare alla donna un momento.  
Lisa non aveva versato una lacrima, non era triste per la morte dell'uomo che aveva rovinato la vita sua e di suo fratello, ma il sollievo era stato talmente forte che aveva avuto un attimo di debolezza.  
Però i pensieri nella sua mente erano stati tanti e intensi e Cisco, ancora a contatto con lei, ne aveva avuto un assaggio.  
Aveva visto un salotto sporco, bottiglie di birra disseminavano il pavimento e un uomo ubriaco ne sventolava una rotta davanti ai due figli.  
Il più grande aveva 15 anni – lo poteva dire con sicurezza perché sapeva tutto ciò che ricordava Lisa - mentre dietro di lui, la bambina ne aveva sette, proprio come Golden Glider gli aveva raccontato il giorno prima. Era un giorno diverso dagli altri. Leonard era appena uscito dal riformatorio per buona condotta, era a casa e si prendeva cura di lei, tenendola lontana dal loro padre. Probabilmente, se non fosse stato presente, quel giorno sarebbe finito con qualcosa di peggio che una cicatrice.  
Piangeva la bambina, nascosta dietro il fratello nell'angolo del salotto, mentre il padre urlava, muovendo quella bottiglia rotta e pericolosa.  
Tra le urla, Leonard, che cercava di prendere i colpi destinati alla sorella, i capelli tenuti più lunghi del presente arruffati sulla testa, era stato infine spinto con forza da parte.  
"È una lezione per lei! Così la smetterà di piangere!"  
Il vetro aveva squarciato i vestiti e la carne, facendo urlare la bambina, urlo a cui fece eco anche il fratello, disperato. Si era subito rialzato, raccogliendo una mazza da baseball dal pavimento disseminato di oggetti per fermare l'uomo furioso, gli occhi che non si staccavano da Lisa che si era afflosciata urlando contro il muro...  
Cisco si era staccato di colpo dal ricordo, stringendo però con forza la donna perché non si allontanasse, vedendo così i suoi occhi lucidi.  
"Tranquilla, Lisa" aveva mormorato, accarezzandole la schiena dolcemente e desiderando avere la possibilità di far sparire qualsiasi segno e ricordo con il semplice abbraccio che le stava dando. “Non ti farà più del male.”

 


End file.
